The Center for International Blood and Marrow Transplant Research (CIBMTR) is a clinical research program dedicated to addressing important issues in the field of hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT). CIBMTR maintains a large outcomes registry with information for more than 330,000 HCT recipients in over 300 centers and provides statistical support for analyzing those data. A separately funded Research Repository of donor-recipient specimens linked to these clinical data is available for a large subset of patients. Use of this Resource by hundreds of investigators around the world during the current and previous funding cycles have contributed to >700 publications on important issues and to improved global collaboration in data exchange and HCT research. With continuation of U24-CA76518, CIBMTR will continue to build on the infrastructure made possible by this support to facilitate in-depth exploration of clinical, immunogenetic, quality of life, and health services issues related to HCT. This application proposes to enhance this Resource and to advance its utility through the following Specific Aims: Resource Development: Provide the biomedical community a high-quality clinical database and state-of-the-art statistical support to address important issues in HCT and related fields through continued enhancement of data collection and management technology and procedures, expansion of the Resource to include patient-reported outcomes, gathering and disseminating data necessary for health services research and data on some non-HCT patients, development and application of novel statistical techniques, and collaboration with national and international networks in HCT and related fields. Resource Utilization: Increase use of data and statistical resources maintained by the CIBMTR to support studies with important clinical and policy implications, and enhance Working and Advisory Committee and Statistical Center processes to prioritize and complete these studies. RELEVANCE: The CIBMTR continues to play a unique and important role in facilitating clinical research in HCT. It is committed to developing its research database and statistical capabilities to meet the needs of investigators in a rapidly evolving field. It will buld on the infrastructure made possible by support from U24-CA76518 and its partnerships to better serve the research and medical community and address important issues in HCT.